The Seven Deadly Sins-Kingdom Hearts Style!
by mystery8icarus
Summary: Here we have the KH characters sing the Seven Deadly Sins songs by mothy! Warning: OCs are in this.
1. Lust-Axel

**Hello one and all! Today I am going to try out something that I have no clue of whether someone else already did! It is called a Vocaloid/Kingdom Hearts crossover! But this particular crossover has to do with the famous song series known as the Seven Deadly Sins series-even though Wrath hasn't come out yet.**

**SO! Here's how it'll go. I'm going to use a KH character-or OC, since I found there wasn't enough KH characters to suit each song-to represent the song. Just tell me what you think ok? HERE WE GO! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Vocaloid or the Seven Deadly Sins series. Those belong to Square Enix-and Disney-, Crypton-and some others that I forget the name of ':)-and Akuno-P! Or mothy! He's the guy who made the songs. **

**P.S I suggest you all listen to 'Madness of Duke Venomania', sung by Kamui Gakupo-or, if you want it in English, find the cover sung by Razzy on Youtube. Well then, here we go!**

* * *

_First Sin: **Lust**_

_Committed when?: **EC** **136-137 **_

_Committed where?: **Venomania's Mansion, Asmodean **_

_Committed by who?: **Axel Venomania** _

* * *

At a large and regal mansion, a blonde haired lady with two strands stuck up like antennae in a pink dress walked cautiously toward the front doors. As she opened it, it creaked. Then, she heard someone say:

"Now then, shall we dance?~" She looked-and was immediately taken away in a trance like so many others...

_**-Lust-**_

Axel was dressed in a purple lord's outfit, smiling as the newest woman-Larxene, yes that was her name-walked in his mansion, eyes glazed over.

_"Ah, it's another night, women running coming to see me." _he thought smiling as he walked toward Larxene.

"You know, it's such a pretty sight, seeing you waiting there for me."He said as he stroked Larxene's hair. She smiled as she gazed into his eyes.

He took her hand and began to dance with her across the room. As he did, he thought about how this had occurred.

_"That demon-he wanted my soul, so I signed away my life to him. In return, he placed a special power in my hands." _

Axel looked into Larxene's eyes deeply, causing her to nearly collapse into his arms. Axel smiled. _"As they look into my eyes, the women then listen really easily; they're taken by surprise, as they fall enchanted."_

As he took her to his bedroom, two girls were watching also in a deep trance. They both wore similar maid outfits, but one had pink hair while the other had red.

The pink haired girl-known as Raxua-smiled. "You know, he was given powers from the devil just to charm us." she said. The other girl-Kairi-smiled. "Yes...and with it, he's luring lonely woman to the mansion for just the lust."

"I remember when he chose me, and I gave him my trust, like all the others." Raxua said, sighing dreamily. "Of course-he IS building up a harem!" Kairi exclaimed.

Axel smiled as he overheard. _"The poison hidden by the libido is so tasteless! You'd be surprised how much pleasure was hidden inside the blade as it cut through me." _he thought.

As he did it with Larxene, the blood and sweat from him soon mixed together, making it a purple hue-a sign of his powers.

Axel smirked. _"After my plans to get all these woman undress progress, there's no way you can escape my madness." _he thought.

_**-Lust-** _

A brown spiky haired messenger ran out toward the next house. "Geez, so many houses to ask...but it IS important! So many woman are missing!" he exclaimed to himself as he walked up to the front door. He knocked and was greeted by a sad scene.

A man was weeping as a silver haired boy comforted, also trying to hold back his tears. "Oh no, who is it now?" Sora asked, alarmed. The boy-Riku-looked up. "Larxene. And before her, Xion. This is starting to get out of hand." he said with in an angry tone.

The man-Lord Vexen- sobbed. "Oh my poor daughter! Who knows where she could be now? She could be hurt, or hungry, or cold, or-" he stopped as he sobbed more. Riku sighed. "What's the news, Sora?" he asked.

Sora bit his lip as he unrolled his scroll. "More bad news, I'm afraid." he said before clearing his throat. "Please, if you ahve seen any of these women, tell the police immediately!

Raxua Octo, age 20, tailor!

Lolan Eve, age 32, dancer!

Aqua Adi, age 28, fortune teller!

Hakua Netsuma, age 22, unemployed!

Sonika Sonic, age 22, aristocrat!

Priema Soap, age 30, domestic help!

Namine Tarner, age 24, baker!

Olette Cetera, age 31, soldier!

K-Kairi Greonio..." Sora faltered for a moment as Riku's eyes widened before he finished. "Age 18, peasant."

"My God, Kairi too?! Sora, I'm so sorry!" he said. Vexen muttered, "A nightmare that never ends..." The two boys could only nod.

_**-Lust-** _

An old painting was thrown into a blazing fireplace. Axel watched as it burned, smiling. _"All fragments of my past...yes, just burn away, into the flames..." _he thought as the painting turned to ash.

He wanted to forget the person he used to be-a person that everyone laughed at, and made fun of. So he would burn down any piece of evidence of how he was before.

Axel knew he was getting worked up, so he quickly grabbed the arm of the nearest girl and kissed her deeply. As he pulled away, he smiled at who he had caught-the one who he had always wanted to kiss.

Xion Glassred looked up at him with glazed eyes in her own maid outfit, smiling as if in a daze. His old childhood friend, who he had a crush on when he was young-however, she'd always laugh at him.

He smirked as he started to dance with her. After a while, he heard the door open again and placed Xion on a chair before going over to greet the newest woman.

Another black haired in her maid outfit walked up and stood by the chair Xion sat in. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

Xion sighed dreamily. "It seems every day woman from around the world come here." she said. The girl-known as Aura-grinned. "I know!~ And one by one, each of us got lost as his dastardly plan unfurled, right?" she asked.

Xion nodded. "Woman got entranced by him-and so did their daughters!" she exclaimed. Aura chuckled. "I don't think anyone now knows what to do!" she said.

Axel returned and picked up Xion before sitting down on the chair with her in her lap. He thought, _"One would be surprised at how plentiful the libido falls in the darkness; the passion here always spread, with no ending!" _

He started to kiss her. "_Is it real? Is it a trick? Well we're making it stick-new and fresh, I believe I'm making humanity cry and bleed!" _he thought as Kairi, and Raxua came over as well to the chair. He smirked.

_"I am not a believer of Christianity, but here I am making love like a fallen angel with everyone here. As the King of the Night...yes, this is the madness I always felt was right!" _

**_-Lust-_**

Riku watched as his friend paced the room. "Oh...what are we gonna do, Riku?!" Demyx asked, panicked. "We'll figure something out, Dem. Right now, we just have to stay calm-" He got cut off as Sora ran in, looking pale.

"Guys! Now even the royals are going missing!" he cried. "...WHAT?!" Riku and Demyx both yelled. Sora nodded as he got out an new scroll and cleared his throat.

"Missing Person List, Vol.2!

Xion Glassred, age 21, aristocrat!

Aura Belzenia, age 22, Third princess of the Empire of Belzenia!

Namine Olripa, age 19, widow!

Ann Lee Sweets, age 62, florist!

Neruneru Nerune, age 19, spy!

Ignissa Blume, age-um, I am not allowed to say, nun!

Yuki Kaina, age-I-I also cannot say, unemployed!

Josephine Francois-CAN'T SAY THIS EITHER!

Selphie Marlon, age 26, queen of Marlon!"

"A-aura?! Ignissa?! I know them! Oh, Nissa was so kind! And Aura, she was always one of those that could make you laugh! WHY CRUEL WORLD?!" Demyx yelled in anguish.

Riku slapped him. "What did I say?! Panicking never helps anyone. Alright-this is the last straw. We HAVE to do something NOW." he said. "But what?!" Demyx asked. Sora bit his lip. "I'm sorry, there isn't much more I can do. I have to go now. Good luck guys!" Sora said before leaving.

As he walked to the next house, he noticed a large mansion in the distance. "Huh-that's not on the list. Still, I might as well go over there and tell them!" Sora said as he walked over to it. As he got closer, he noticed someone in the window-someone very familiar.

Sora gasped as the figure turned. "K...Kairi?!" he said in a mixture of shock, relief, and confusion. An evil laugh suddenly echoed through the courtyard as another man appeared and took a giggling Kairi away.

"What the-who was-why is she-I gotta find Riku!" Sora said as he turned and ran from the mansion back to where Riku was.

* * *

"So that's where they are?!" Demyx asked, shocked. Sora nodded, almost in a breakdown. "Yes, I saw it with my own eyes! I just can't understand why Kairi would let him do something like that to her!" he wailed.

Riku was examining the map. "That mansion is known as the Venomania mansion. It's currently owned by Axel Venomania. But why would the girls stay there and not run off?" he asked.

"Maybe they're hostages!" Demyx said. "Or maybe...Riku! Do you remember that old story about the Seven Sins?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. "Of course I do. What about it?" he asked. Sora gulped.

"Well...I saw a purple sword by the fireplace. And you remember what the Vessel of Lust was, right?" he asked. Riku's eyes widened. "It can't be! But, it's the only thing that makes sense!" he said.

"Wait, are you saying that Axel used the sword to trap the women?" Demyx asked. "No...worse. He made a deal with the demon inside the sword-the demon of Lust-so that he could lure them and then seduce them into staying." Riku said seriously.

"OH NO! We gotta save them!" Sora yelled. "Exactly-I think I have a plan. It involves, a knife, some poison, a dress, and a wig. For in order to free them, we have to end the cause once and for all. Here's what we're going to do..." Riku said before explaining his plan.

_**-Lust-** _

The next day, another woman came to the mansion. She had long wavy blonde hair, and a blue dress. Axel came out and smiled as he saw her. _"Well, she's not one of the most graceful...but she does look to have much embrace!" _he thought.

He then danced a little, so that her gleaming eyes could see his harem prance. "Come into my arms, my dear. I promise you I won't cause you harm." He said, smiling as she walked into his embrace.

_"Heh...I'll make your stay worthwhile." _Axel thought. Suddenly a stabbing pain went through his chest. He pulled away from her to see himself bleeding from his chest. "W-what-?!" he said, trying to catch his breath.

The girl held a bloody knife as Sora came in. "Oh, don't mind us-we're just some people looking for our lovers that we've lost." he said. The 'girl' chuckled. "We heard about this mansion where the devil dwells." she said.

Demyx walked in. "So one of us dressed up as a girl so that 'she' and the devil would meet up with each other." he said as the 'girl' pulled off her wig, revealing Riku's silver hair. "And then I could send him back to hell!" he finished.

Axel stumbled before falling to the floor. "I...I've been pierced by sin..." he gasped out as his blood turned purple as it mixed with his sweat. As Axel laid there dying, his spell over all the woman started to and then fully broke.

"H-huh? What the-" "Aura come on! We have to leave!" Raxua yelled as she ran out. Aura nodded and followed her out of the mansion. Soon all the women started to leave the mansion, soon only a dying Axel, a cold Riku, a relieved Demyx, a tearful Kairi, and comforting Sora.

"Come on Kairi, let's go home..." Sora said as he took her away. Demyx followed. Xion ran up, looking shocked. "Riku! What-" "Xion! I'm so glad you're ok." Riku said as he hugged her.

Xion hugged back. "Riku...oh Riku!" she said, sobbing into his shoulder. Riku then puled away and wiped away her tears. "Xion, I want you to wait for me outside. I have to do something." he said.

She nodded and as she left, she looked back at Axel. "Adieu, monster." she said as she left. Axel reached out toward her as Riku got his knife out and walked toward him. "No wait! I haven't even told you I love you!" he yelled as Riku aimed his knife and moved it toward him.

_And that was the end of Axel Venomania, sinner of Lust. _

* * *

**Me: Well! I had to change the whole chapter a bit due to the rules! But honestly, I think it's way better!**

**Aura: A bit?**

**Me: ...ok, a lot.**

**Riku: Why couldn't you make Sora or Demyx wear the dress?!**

**Me: Because! Who else would look awesome killing him in a dress?**

**Raxua: Why must you include me in this?**

**Me: Because! I wanted to. Anyway, please Read and Review! :D**

**Sora: *comforting Kairi* It's ok Kairi, it's ok...**

**Riku: I better find Xion. *leaves***


	2. Gluttony-Aura

**Alright! Here's the next chapter! It has one of my OCs in it! However, my other version has all KH characters! So you might want to check it out! (Yeah I have this story on Deviantart as well.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Vocaloid. I only own my OC.**

**Warning: A character here-possibly two of them-will be OOC.**

**I recommend listening to Miku-tan's version of this song. It's titled, 'Miku-tan ENGLISH Evil Food Eater Conchita'.**

* * *

_Second Sin: __**Gluttony **_

_Committed when?: __**EC 325 **_

_Committed where?: __**Beelzenia **_

_Committed by who?: __**Aura Conchita** _

* * *

Once there was a mansion far away in Beelzenia. In the mansion was what no one would have expected- an ultimate sinner. Aura Conchita was once the girl who loved only the best of foods. Now however...well, let's say her tastes have been downgraded.

As she sat there at her table for what would be her last dinner, she looked hungrily at all the disgusting food on the table. _"It's all mine...I'll stuff all into my face! I AM alone after all!" _she thought gleefully.

She remembered her meeting with a strange girl yesterday. She had been new to the country and had not known who she was. She remembered replying to her, _"Now that's a shame! My name is Aura Conchita, and I am the girl who is craving foods from around the world!" _

She remembered the girl asking what she likes to eat the most, and when she answered, the girl had given her a look of disgust. **"EW! That's so gross!" **she had said. _"Hmph! I recommend you stop acting so crude. It's my goal to taste the most gruesome of foods!" _

And as Aura started to eat her dinner greedily, she noticed her chef was staring at her. She swallowed her food and said loudly, "Listen up! You better bow down you clown! You better also show others how loyal you'll be to the great Conchita-which is me!" She smiled creepily at him.

"I shall savor the flavors from around the world-tell everyone everything belongs to I!" she demanded. _"Now it is time for me to eat everything! I will eat whatever the menu has!" _she thought to herself before seeing a blue poison on one of the salads.

She smiled and pulled the plate to herself, noticing the chef looking more nervous. As she ate it, she chuckled seeing the chef's shocked expression. "You know, it's just spice to me, so no need to fear; it will suffice. But I do want some more!~" she said.

As she continued to eat, she realized there wasn't enough food to satisfy her hunger. AGAIN. _"Oh well...looks like I'll have to eat the dishes again!" _she thought before grabbing one of the plates and bit into it.

The chef Riku started to leave the room when suddenly he felt someone grab his arm. "Now where do you think you're going?~" Aura asked. He said calmly, "Back to the kitchen Lady Conchita." "The fun has just begun, dear! We're not done yet!" she exclaimed.

She suddenly grinned. "Stay here, it's not like I'm going to hurt you!" she said. He just nodded and stayed in the dining room.

_**-Gluttony-**_

Riku came back in and threw his hat on the counter. "THAT IS IT! I can't take it anymore!" he yelled. Sora, the dish boy, looked at him. "What's wrong Riku?" he asked. "That girl has been making me cook food for her day and night! What's worse, it's not even GOOD food! I could do better somewhere else!" Riku ranted.

A new voice spoke up. "I thought you were going to poison her?" Kairi, a maid, asked as she walked in. Riku groaned. "I DID-but she said it just added flavor! It didn't affect her in the slightest!" he yelled. "So what are you going to do?" Sora asked.

Before Riku could answer, Roxas walked in. He was the butler, or as the others liked to call him, 'The Stupid Butler'. "Hello everyone! Where are the menus?" he asked. "Right beside you." Riku said bluntly, pointing to it. Roxas laughed nervously. "Oh-I didn't see them there. Thanks!" he said.

"Hey, I always wanted to know what is in the menu. Mind telling me?" Sora asked cheerily. Roxas smiled and nodded. "Sure! Let's see...for breakfast there was:

Vegetable Juice with 16 types of weeds!  
Corn flakes filled with Iron!  
Consomme Soup filled with poison mushrooms!  
Chef's special salad!  
Servant's special Brioche!  
An array of out of season fruits!  
A coffee that will keep you awake forever (low caffeine)!" he exclaimed brightly.

Kairi looked pale as a new voice continued.

"For Lunch we have:

Fried and raw onion salad, with extra onions!~  
Carpaccio with a pink octopus, Queen Style!~  
Eggplant grill...without the eggplant!~  
Random bread made by the maid!~  
Chef's Special: French Fry Ice Cream!~  
Self made "High potion", Mac mix!~" Namine, the head maid, or 'The Wicked Maid' sang aloud.

Sora put his head in the sink before he puked. "I wish I hadn't asked..." he wailed. "Well, you shouldn't have asked if you didn't want to know!~" Namine said, giggling. Kairi grimaced before looking at the time. "You guys might want to hurry-it's nearly time for said Lunch." she said as she pointed at the clock.

Namine smiled widely. "Come on Roxas, let's go!" she said before she and him left the kitchen. Kairi shivered. "Ugh! She always gives me the creeps!" she said. Sora wiped his mouth after he finished puking. "Uh...no wonder you want to leave, Riku. I don't think I could bear cooking all of that." he said.

Riku nodded. "Which is why I'm going to ask to quit!" he said. Sora and Kairi both gasped. "W-what?! Are you crazy Riku?!" Sora asked. "You can't do that! Who knows what she'll do?!" Kairi said in horror. Riku frowned. "I'm tired, I want some time to relax, and then I want to find a place that will appreciate my talents. She can't stop me." he said firmly before leaving the kitchen.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other before gulping.

_**-Gluttony-**_

As Aura wiped away the crumbs on her mouth, she noticed the chef-Riku, that's his name. He's the fifteenth chef this year...he looked at her and asked in a low voice, "My Lady, I ask to quit my job and leave." Aura blinked. She looked at him in the eyes.

"...could you repeat that? I couldn't quite hear you." she said. Riku took in a deep breath and put on a brave face. "I ask to quit my job and leave, my Lady." he repeated firmly. Aura blinked again before she suddenly laughed. She laughed louder, and louder and louder, until she finally stopped. "You all drive me insane." she muttered.

She looked at a wide eyed Riku and slowly grinned as she got up. "You know Chef, you should've thought twice about asking this. After all, everyone pays with a very...heavy...price." she said as her eyes flashed gold before she snapped her fingers.

Roxas and Namine appeared behind Riku with knives, smiling. Riku screamed in horror as he was killed.

**_-Gluttony-_ **

Aura slowly licked her fingers as she finished eating. She noticed a few silver hairs on her red dress and plucked them off. She knew she had eaten her chef, but instead of disgusting her, it just made her want more. She then realized that with no chef around, no one would be able to serve her more food. In that case...

She grinned at Roxas, who was standing beside her bored. She grabbed his arm, causing him to yelp in surprise. "Hey butler...I wonder what YOU taste like?" she asked, causing his eyes to widen in horror. "W-wait a second! I've always been loyal to you!" he yelled. Aura grinned wider. "Loyal or not, I am still hungry..." "Bye bye, Roxas!~" Namine said cheerily as she stabbed him from behind.

_**-Gluttony-** _

Kairi gasped as she watched from behind a door. She ran away and found Sora. "Sora! We have to get out of here!" she yelled. "What? Why?!" he asked. She started to cry. "I-I found out what happened to R-Riku. She didn't let him go, Sora-she, she...she ATE him! And now she's eaten Roxas, one of her most loyal servants! If not even he is safe. we aren't either! That's why we gotta leave NOW! Our lives depend on it!" Kairi said in horror and fright.

"Oh Kairi, Kairi, Kairi...must you really go? And Sora too? But we have such a lovely menu tonight! Let's see...

The Chef's Special Salad, "with" chef!~  
A long pasta, really long!~  
A pile of-oh, I am not allowed to say!~  
A mud filled Gallette, RR flavored!~  
Something I also can't say soup!~  
A wine that's the color of blood-oh wait it IS blood!~ And so much more! Why don't you both stay?" Namine asked sweetly with a wicked smile.

Kairi gasped in horror as she hid behind Sora. Sora got the nearest thing-which was a wooden spoon-and waved it at her. "Get away from us! I am NOT afraid to use this!" he yelled, eyes wide in fright. Namine smiled, but as she stepped toward them with her knife, she was suddenly stabbed in the back.

She screamed as Aura grinned. "Come Namine, I'm still hungry!~" she said as she dragged a bleeding Namine back to the dining room. Horrified by the sight, Sora and Kairi immediately bolted away from the kitchen and ran out of the mansion, escaping their horrible fate.

_**-Gluttony-**_

Many weeks had passed since Sora and Kairi escaped. Aura wandered the empty mansion, now alone since she had eaten all the servants that had remained. _"I should've eaten those two when I had the chance...then they would've become a part of me like the rest. Still, perhaps it is good they escaped-no one should be living here with me." _she thought.

She sighed as her stomach growled. _"Even after all I have eaten, I still want something gruesome. What could possibly be up to the task?" _she thought. _"What else could this life still bring?..." _Suddenly she looked up and saw her reflection in a mirror. She touched her reflection, eyeing herself.

She started to grin, her eyes turning gold and black vines climbing down her face-the sign of a sinner.

"There's still something I haven't eaten!~" she said gleefully.

As she started to do the unthinkable, she thought, _"Looks like today I am my own buffet!~" _

Conchita had found her meal, she had become her prey.

As Sora and Kairi looked on at the empty graves they made for their old friends, the mansion started to decay.

_"I will never put myself to waste-NEVER! And now I am the only one who knows how delicious I actually taste!"_ Conchita's last words echoed through the halls.

And in the dining room of the mansion, a ghost in a red dress eats the plates, until she sees her reflection and charges toward it, her gold eyes wide with the craze of hunger.

_And that was the end of Aura Conchita, sinner of Gluttony._

* * *

**Me: And there we go! I have to admit, this took me awhile to write.**

**Aura: WOO! Did you see me? I was like, 'I am a crazy hungry gal. Don't mess with me!' YEAH! *fistpumps***

**Raxua: Surprisingly, she can eat that much-but she has a better taste.**

**Namine: Um...I'm sorry I killed you, Riku...and Roxas...**

**Roxas: Sorry about killing you too, Riku.**

**Riku: It's ok. No actual harm was done.**

**Aura: I guess I have to apologize too. Sorry Namine, for killing you and freaking everyone out.**

**Me: Aura, you were supposed to do that.**

**Aura: I know. XD**

**Me: So, reason Namine was OOC:...well...Larxene wouldn't do it! So Namine had to fill in! She was a pretty good actress though.**

**Namine: *smiles shyly* Thanks.**

**Kairi: So who's next?**

**Me: A Story we all know...a Story...of...EVIL!  
**

**Aura: OH YEAH! Pride, here we come!****  
**

**Sora: I am scared! *smiles nervously***


	3. Vanity-Larxene

**Alright! Here is probably the most well known song in this series, even having its own manga and such. (I know Madness of Duke Venomania and soon Evil Food Eater Conchita have mangas as well, but this song was the first one in manga form.) So! Let's get started!**

**Aura: Don't worry people, this won't be freaky...*thinks about it* Yeah, I'm pretty sure it isn't. *sighs* Gosh guys, I'm sorry I was such an amazing actress that I caused you all to get traumatized...**

**HAH! *snickers* Anyway, I was going to cast someone else as Rin/Riliane, but I decided to change the role to someone more suitable. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Seven Deadly Sins series or Vocaloid.**

**I suggest you listen to 'Daughter of Evil English Dub Aku No Musume...(HD)' I put elipses since that was where Japanese symbols were. It should be the first video that pops up.**

* * *

_Third Sin: **Vanity **_

_Committed when?: **EC 500 **_

_Committed where?: **Lucifenia **_

_Committed by who?: **Larxene Lucifen d'Autriche**_

* * *

A girl in red armor watched the sun rise in the dawn. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail, with blue eyes. Another girl walked up to her, having short green hair and blue eyes as well. "Aura? Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Aura, the girl in red, turned and smiled. "Hey Nissa. I'm fine, just...I can't believe it's over." she replied. She sighed as she got up. "Though I also can't believe it had to take the downfall of your home to finally do so." she said.

Nissa smiled sadly. "As one of the few survivors of the nation of Green, I can only say you have my gratitude." she said as she looked at the sky, remembering all of her fallen friends and family.

She blinked as she looked at Aura. "Hey Aura...I never really knew a lot about the kingdom of Lucifenia. Is it ok if you can tell me?" she asked.

Aura made a small smile. "Sure-though some things have changed." she said, before beginning the tale.

_**-Vanity-** _

The kingdom of Lucifenia was once a great and powerful place. However, it was an evil kingdom that no one dared to face. The ruler was a cruel girl-a princess that was only 16. She had chosen to not take the title of queen until she came of age and to respect her mother.

The princess was Princess Larxene Lucifen d'Autriche. Her castle and paradise was very grand, with much furniture in her abode. She had a servant who looked very much like her for some strange reason. Why, she even had a horse named Josephine that she loved to ride! Yes, she had claimed all the riches of the world.

I remember when I first met her. I was just a villager then. I had gone into her castle to ask if my village could have more money. There, she sat on a throne in a elegant yellow and black gown, with her hair down in wavy curls. Her servant was standing beside her silently, ready to attend to any of her needs.

I bowed until she said in a haughty voice, "Rise, peasant!" I looked at her and I remember asking in a pleading voice, "Your Highness, if I may ask, could you spare my village some money? We are running short on food such as fruits and fish and we'll need more money if we're going to survive the coming winter."

She looked at me. "I'm afraid I can't do that-your village needs to pay the taxes like everyone else." she replied. I stared at her. "But, we can't! Because of those taxes, we're running low on money! Please, if you just lessened the money we owe you, we could-" She glared at me. "HUSH! How dare you argue with me!" she said in an angered tone.

I must admit that I cowered in fear. "Forgive me, Your Highness..." I said weakly. "I'm afraid I cannot! I was thinking of doing that actually. But now because of you, your village shall suffer. So if you all can't pay them, you might as well die!" she replied haughtily. "Bring in the next person!" she yelled.

I stood there, shocked. I had known she was cruel, but I had been hoping she'd might help my village and see my reasoning. But now, she was just going to step back and watch us die of hunger, doing nothing to help?...

My hands shook with anger as I clenched them into fists. I glared at her. "How...HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled as I took a step to charge her. However, I was suddenly held back by two guards. **(1)** She smirked at me. "You're short on money-well that's not a fearful thing! What I do when that happens is take the money from those I dangle on a string!"

"Even you feel you want to bring me down, all you'll do is tidy up my gown!" she exclaimed before grabbing my hair and puling it hard downwards so I was forced to bow. "NOW, BOW TO ME!"

_**-Vanity-**_

Nissa's eyes were wide with horror. "Oh my Eldoh..." she whispered as she covered her mouth. Aura sighed. "Yeah...after that I was locked into the dungeon for a week. I thought I was going to die. Luckily though I was spared-but when I got home, everyone..." Aura looked down, her hair hiding her eyes. "Everyone...was gone. And everywhere I saw...there were evil flowers, blooming, all with an array of colorful doom..."

"Oh Aura...I'm so sorry..." Nissa said softly. Aura looked back up and made a small smile at her. "It's ok Nissa. They're all in a better place. Besides...back then, stuff like that was actually normal. There were people who wanted to fight back, but were too scared to." she replied.

"They were like the weeds, who wanted to stay alive even though they wish to kill all those evil flowers-but in the end those rebellions would be silenced and they'd die, just feeding the princess's evil garden the same anyway." Aura said, looking into the distance. She jumped, startled as a new voice continued the story.

**_-Vanity-_ **

It was known then that Princess Larxene actually loved someone-that someone being the Prince of Blue, Sora Marlon. Sora was in the nation of Green at the time visiting an old friend. However, he heard about the cruel things the Princess of Lucifenia did to the people of her kingdom.

So while he was visiting his friend's mansion, he met someone there who had bright red hair and blue-purple eyes that shone like pearls. She was one of his friend's maids, and her name was Kairi. Now, Kairi was originally from a village on in the woods of the land of Green, where there were much more people who had green hair and sometimes red hair as well. **(2)** However, she came to the city to explore the world a bit more.

As he got to know her, Sora soon fell in love with her. She was just so kind, and so friendly, and always tried her best to help others. One day, he received a letter. **(3)** As he was about to open it, Kairi knocked on the door. "Sora? Your breakfast is here!" she said.

Sora smiled. "Alright, bring it in, Kairi!" he said, before Kairi opened it and brought in his breakfast. Usually he'd eat it in the kitchen with her, but being 'the lazy bum he was' as his mother put it, he asked for it to be brought up to him.

While Kairi waited patiently for him to finish, he decided to open his letter. "Um, if I may ask Sora, who is the letter from?" Kairi asked. Sora looked at the envelope, and blinked. "Huh-I think it's from Princess Larxene." he replied.

Kairi gasped. "R-really? What does she wish for?" she asked, her tone sounding worried. Sora read the letter, and blinked. "...she can't be serious..." he muttered. "Is something wrong, Sora?" Kairi asked, now very worried.

Sora looked up at her. "Kairi...do you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes Sora! I promise I won't tell a soul even after the day I die!" she said firmly. She blinked, before blushing in embarrassment.

"Um, I'm sorry if that sounded a bit extreme..." she apologized. Sora smiled at her. _She looks cute when she's embarrassed, _he thought, before turning serious again. "Not at all, Kairi. Well Kairi...Princess Larxene has asked if I could marry her." he said.

Kairi's eyes widened. "What...what? But...well, will you accept?" she asked, trying to hide her own shock. Sora looked at the letter for a while, as if thinking. Finally he replied, "...no. I won't accept. I can't marry someone who has done so many horrible things...not to mention I already love someone else." He then looked at her.

Kairi frowned in slight confusion before she realized what he was saying. "Wait...you mean..." She trailed off as Sora nodded with a smile. "Yeah...I love you Kairi. You're so kind, and so beautiful, well, I'm almost surprised you're not committed to someone else! But I'm glad you're not, because then...I have a chance, to be with you." he said.

Kairi was at a loss for words. "...Sora...I...I don't know what to say...I...I've always liked you too that way, but...I wasn't sure...if we could be together..." she said softly. Sora smiled as he got up and took her hands. "Of course we can be together, silly! If you love someone, obviously you go to be with them no matter if they're rich or poor, royal or non royal! That's how love works." he said happily.

Kairi laughed, making Sora smile more. "So, I take it that you will be my partner from here on out?" he asked. Kairi smiled at him, before glancing at the letter on the bed. "Of course Sora...but what about-"

"I told you, I'm not going to accept. I'll tell her in a letter that I said no and my reasons why. No matter what, I'm not going to be separated from you." Sora said firmly, before hugging her.

Kairi blinked, before she smiled, and relaxed into his arms. Just then there was another knock on the door before it opened. "Kairi, is Prince Sora done with his-oh! So sorry!" another maid, known as Nissa, said once she saw the scene.

Kairi and Sora looked at each other, before laughing as the flustered Nissa tried to apologize.

**_-Vanity-_ **

Aura looked at the Prince of Blue with sad eyes. "Oh, if one only knew what would happened afterwards..." she said sadly. Sora looked back, his face looking neutral, but his eyes filled with sorrow. "Indeed...I keep thinking that I could have saved her somehow..." he replied in a sad voice.

Nissa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We all know you did your best, Sora-and I'm sure Kairi does too. I'm also sure that she wouldn't have wanted you to be sad like this." she said. Sora looked at her. "I know...but I can't help it. How can I ever be happy again, now that my love is gone?..." he asked, mainly to himself.

Aura sighed, unsure of how to answer. So instead, she chose to continue the story.

**_-Vanity-_**

After the response letter was sent to the princess, she flew into what seemed to be a mixture of sorrow and anger. Eventually, anger spoke out, and she called for her minister in her room. The minister arrived as fast as he could so to not anger the princess much more.

When he arrived, the princess beckoned for him to come closer so that only he could hear her. She then ordered, in a soft voice so no one could overhear, a single order that would cause for everything to change.

"Send the army to go and make sure the green country is badly stirred."

_**-Vanity-**_

Sora was silent. "...I should have never mentioned Kairi. Maybe that would've saved her..." he muttered. Nissa's eyes saddened. "I know this part of the story..." she said softly.

**_-Vanity-_ **

The capital city was in flames. People were screaming, running for their lives. I remember running as well, being chased down by a few soldiers. One of them threw his spear toward me, which then struck my side. I screamed in pain, as I fell to the ground.

I decided that the only way I could survive was if I acted as if I got killed by the spear. So my scream fell silent, and I tried to lay on the ground as motionless as possibly. One of them poked me, and I held in my breath.

Eventually, I heard them walk away. As I got up, I tried to cover my wound. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm, and I looked to my horror the soldier that had struck me down. However, his eyes were filled with remorse-it seemed that he wished to fight no more.

He ripped off a part of his tunic and wrapped it around my wound, before he gently pulled me to a hiding spot. "I'm sorry I hurt you and your home, I really am-but it was a direct order from the Princess to stir up this land. However, I know this is wrong-and so I hope if I save at least one person, then I'll be forgiven..." he said as he helped me hide. **(4)**

I looked at him with shocked eyes. The Princess-I realized then he meant the Princess of Lucifenia. So, before he left, I asked for his name.

"Sir, my name is Ignissa-could you tell me your name?"

He looked at me, and quickly answered, "Repliku" before he turned and left, and I didn't see him for the rest of that night.

As I laid in my hiding spot, screams were all around. The buildings were burning to the ground. There were so many voices that would never make another sound. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, hoping it was just a nightmare.

I had not known where Kairi was-the last time I saw her was when she fled into the woods. The next thing I knew, it was morning, and all there was left of the nation of Green was horrible ashy black.

As I wandered into the Kingdom of Lucifenia, a boy-Demyx, I think his name was-found me and took me into his care. I remember crying very hard, and what made it worse was that the Princess offered no pity to the those who survived the horrid night. All she said was an exclamation:

"Oh, it's tea time!~"

**_-Vanity-_**

"And everywhere I looked...there were evil flowers in the ashes, blooming, with an array of bloodied doom. The Princess may have been a very refined flower-but the thorns she had started to drive her garden to its decline." Nissa said softly. Sora looked down. "In the woods...I found Kairi, by a well. On her chest was a wound, right where her heart was."

"In that moment that I picked up her body...I knew the stab to her heart had been fatal, that she hadn't survived." **(5)** he whispered as his eyes filled with tears at the memory. Nissa's eyes filled with tears as well, taking all of her strength to not cry again.

Aura looked at her two friends, and she clenched her fists before continuing the tale.

**_-Vanity-_**

Defeating the Princess wouldn't be easy-but the people couldn't wear their masks any longer. At least I couldn't. As the sun went down, I got out of my bed and went upstairs to the attic.

There, in a chest, was my father and aunt's red armor-the one he wore when he used to be a soldier. After he and his sister got killed in a battle, they handed us their armor to keep as a memory of them. My father and aunt had both been very kind, never one to judge a person-but even I knew they wouldn't believe this was right.

As I looked at the armor, I saw my face being reflected in it from the sunset. I looked pale, my face having a neutral expression. But my eyes were red, red from the fury I felt. I clenched my fists before I said to myself,

"It's time for that evil flower to wilt away."

I walked downstairs wearing my aunts' armor while in my hand was my father's sword. As I walked out the door, I remembered hearing the faraway cries of the people of Green. I closed my eyes and was silent as to honor them.

I opened them, my face determined. "Time to end the Daughter of Evil's reign once and for all." I said firmly. "For the people of Green. For all who have suffered the Princess's wrath. For my village. For my family."

_**-Vanity-**_

"So I journeyed to the center of town. I found a messenger boy-who had a sitar for some reason-and told him to gather everyone to the fountain." **(6)** Aura said. Nissa nodded. "I remember...it was near sunset when everyone gathered at your request..." she said.

**_-Vanity-_ **

As the crowd gathered, all confused and some sleepy, Aura looked at all of them. Some noticed she was wearing armor, and had a sword by her side. When everyone had gathered, Aura started to speak.

"Farmers, merchants, craftspeople, mothers, everyone here. I have asked for all of you to gather because of what has happened recently." Aura's voice was loud and clear, her face now looking angered. "The nation of Green has been burned down by the order of Princess Larxene-the Daughter of Evil!" she yelled.

"So many lives were lost last night because the Princess's own selfishness! We've always known the Princess was cruel, but this, THIS IS CROSSING THE LINE!" She shouted angrily.

"SHE CAN INCREASE THE TAXES, SHE CAN TAKE AWAY OUR FAMILIES TO WORK FOR HER, BUT TO KILL AN ENTIRE NATION OF INNOCENT PEOPLE JUST FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN HER SELFISHNESS IS EVIL! I can't take this no longer-that is why I ask you to help me in ending her reign of terror!"

The people gasped, before muttering to themselves. I saw some were still quite frightened, but many more wanted to join in with the fight. _Their masks are starting to crack. _I thought.

Aura noticed as well. "I know some of you are frightened-but this can't continue any longer. How many more will suffer if she is not overthrown?" She asked. She then closed her eyes. "My own village died off from lack of food-the taxes were so high, we couldn't buy our food. I asked her to lower the taxes, but she refused and after leaving the dungeons that I was stuck in for a whole week, I found my family and friends dead. I'm going to fight because I can't stand that sickening stench of hers that causes innocent people to die. Who will join me?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

No one responded. In fact, everyone was silent. I looked at my dagger, my only weapon, before looking at the horizon, barely seeing the remains of what was once my home. I then stepped out of the crowd and joined her at the fountain.

I looked at her. "I will join you." I said firmly. I looked at the crowd. "I was once a citizen of the nation of Green! I was there when my home was burned down right before my very eyes, I was there when I witnessed my loved ones being killed! It was only through the kindness of a soldier that I survived and managed to get here." I clenched my fist as I held back my tears.

"I will join, because I must avenge my lost friends and family! I must avenge my once beautiful home! I will fight, to end the Daughter of Evil's reign for my people's sake!" I yelled.

The people were staring at me with wide eyes. I'm sure more than a few lingered over my bandage where my wound was, and how red it looked. Then, a new person stepped out.

**_-Vanity-_**

"...and that person, was me." Sora said as he recalled the events.

_**-Vanity-** _

I remember I looked at the red armored girl known as Aura and the former citizen of Green as well as my friend, Nissa. I was wearing a mask so no one would recognize my face, but as they spoke, I remembered how cold Kairi's body felt, how her once lively eyes were dull and unseeing, how that red stain ruined her dress...

I cried so hard, I can't remember how long I cried. I just mourned over her death, holding her body close, and begging for her to wake up. After awhile, I couldn't cry anymore, and so I did the only thing I could.

I put in Kairi's hands a bouquet of beautiful flowers that had managed to survive the fire. They managed to hide the ugly wound over her heart. I wove flowers into her hair, and when I finished she looked like a sleeping angel. **(7)**

As the memory faded, I looked up and decided I couldn't just stand around. This happened because of the Princess, but it was also my fault as well. I had to do something-so I stepped out of the crowd.

"I will join as well-I lost the one I loved when the nation of Green fell, and now I am in a neverending sorrow. But while my heart is filled with despair, it also seeks justice-and so I will fight to defeat the Daughter of Evil!" I shouted.

I got up onto the fountain and looked at Aura and Nissa. Their faces looked as determined as mine was, and as the crowd started to agree and join with us, getting out their axes and pitchforks, I heard Aura say:

"Thank you both, for being the first two to join. Nissa-I am sorry you had to lose your home, that you had to go through that night of terror. And you-" She looked at me. "-I'm sorry you lost the one you loved that night. I can only hope fir you to someday be able to smile again." she said.

I silently nodded, unable to speak. Nissa looked at me and her eyes widened. "Wait a minute...Sora? Is that you?" she asked incredulously. I smiled. "Hi Nissa." I greeted. I was immediately tackled by a hugging Nissa. "Oh thank goodness you're ok! Why are you wearing that mask though?" she asked.

"So no one would know who I actually was!" I replied, trying to breath. Nissa immediately let go, apologizing profusely. Even after the Green Hunting, she still has that habit. Aura blinked. "So...you two know each other?" she asked.

Nissa beamed. "Yep! I used to work at the mansion he stayed at, along with-..." Nissa suddenly trailed off as she realized something. "Sora...you said your love didn't survive. Are you saying...Kairi is..." she trailed off as she looked at me, horror in her eyes.

I looked down, unable to meet her gaze, and slowly nodded. As I heard her sobs and Aura comforting her, I clenched my fist, thinking only one thing:

_Kairi...I will avenge you._

**_-Vanity-_**

"After you calmed down Nissa, Aura handed you a bow and a few arrows when she heard you knew how to use those. And so you Aura led the crowd to the castle, as if they were a flock of birds and you were the lead bird." Sora commented. Aura only nodded. Nissa continued it.

**_-Vanity-_**

As we charged into the courtyard of the castle, I saw all the fear in the people's faces had long disappeared. The anger they had and bottled up throughout the years had now been released, consuming all of their fear. Her army did come out to fight, but the fight in my homeland had taken a lot of them out. Soon, we were able to take them down.

Aura was magnificent as she charged through, slaying any in her way with her sword. Sora was covering her, since many soldiers tried to attack her from behind as she went inside.

I stayed outside and shot down a few soldiers. Just as I was about to shoot down another, I felt someone tackle me down. I yelped as I fell to the ground. However, the next thing I knew I heard a shout of pain, the weight on me being lifted, and someone helping me up. I looked to see who my rescuer was and gasped.

"Repliku! It's you!" I said in surprise. He nodded. "I'm glad you made it, Ignissa. But why are you here with the rebellion?" he asked. "I'm here because I want to avenge the loved ones I lost! But why did you help me out though?" I asked.

For the first time, I saw him smile a little. "Because I did swear to save at least one person from the Green Hunting-and besides, I've had enough of this princess." he said. "So I'm joining too! I know a few of my friends are too." he added, and I managed to see a couple of the soldiers rebel against the other soldiers.

I smiled. We might actually win this. I looked at Repliku before hefting my bow and armed it with an arrow. "Could you watch my back while I shoot them down? If you don't mind." I said. He smirked as he drew his spear. "Of course." And with that, we stepped back into the battle.

_**-Vanity-**_

Aura blinked. "So that was the soldier who came with you this morning?" She asked. Nissa nodded. "He needed a place to stay." she said. Sora chuckled. "Or maybe you like him!~" he teased. Nissa's face went red. "N-no o-of c-course not I was j-just w-wanting to t-thank him f-for s-saving me by giving him a place to stay, it was nothing l-like that!" she stammered.

"Riiiight..." Sora drawled out in a unconvinced voice. Nissa stuttered out a few more incomprehensible phrases before Aura came to her aid. "Do stop teasing her Sora. If she says she doesn't like him that way even though he does since he stares at her with love in his eyes, then we should just let it be." she said. Nissa blinked as she turned red again. "W-what?" she asked.

Aura only made a small smile before she continued with her side of the story.

**_-Vanity-_**

The army was easy to defeat since they were still worn out from the Green Hunting. **(8) **Once they fell, everyone surrounded the court. Sora and I were inside, trying to find the Princess. We saw many servants running away from us, and with good reason: They knew time was running short.

Finally, we found the throne room, and as soon as we walked in, I knew the little woman princess wouldn't try to fight. As the moon shone high in the sky, Sora and I pointed our swords at her.

All he-I mean, she said, was one thing as 'she' glared at us, mainly Sora who pulled her arms behind her back:

"You're such a disrespectful man!"

**_-Vanity-_ **

Nissa looked at the sky. "All those evil flowers in her garden were blooming, with an array of finest doom. The paradise she made for herself, for her own leisure-it crumbled away, leaving behind a broken doll." she said.

"And it was time to put that broken doll back on the wooden shelf." Aura added. Sora sighed. "It's hard to believe now...that there was once a place, an evil kingdom no one wanted to face. And the ruler had been a girl so mean, though she was a princess of only age 16." **(9)**

Nissa looked at them, and continued the story.

**_-Vanity-_**

In the coming day, we decided she would be executed at three o'clock. Aura, you had seemed hesitant for some reason, but I remember you said you were tired. As I walked in the kingdom, looking at all the burned banners that showed Lucifenia's yellow rose, **(10)** I passed by the jail.

As the church bells sounded at two o'clock, I could see through the barred window, a person who was once royalty was now bored with no loyalty from anyone around here. I wondered then what she could be thinking then?

**_-Vanity-_ **

Nissa said, "I...don't want to continue this part. Sora?" she asked and he shook his head. Aura sighed as she was forced to continue it.

**_-Vanity-_**

Soon the time finally came. As I brought her out to the guillotine, her arms tied behind her, the bells rang signaling her end. Before I lowered my hand to lower the blade, she said her final words with her eyes in a shroud and a small smile on her face:

"Oh, it's tea time!~"

_** CHOP!**_

_**-Vanity-** _

The three were silent as the memory flowed through their heads. Then Nissa said softly, "The evil flowers steadily bloomed, with an array of colorful doom..."

Sora then added, "Now we the people speak of her without a second thought-that daughter of evil had received what she got."

Aura just nodded, as she looked at the new sky, a new future. She thought into her head, something she kept from the other two:

_Evil flower, to where do you run? You left your other half behind, bearing his death. Even if I'm called a heroine after these days, ah I committed the same sins as you, letting someone you cared about die without a second thought._ **(11)**

She closed her eyes as she remembered seeing the former princess in the crowd, wearing a cloak, crying hard as her servant died with a smile.

**_-Vanity-_**

A lady was wearing a cloak similar to that of a sorceress. She looked at the three from behind a tree as she chuckled. "So that was the entire Story of Evil. Or so it looks." she commented as she listened to Aura's thoughts about the princess still being alive.

She walked away from the three as she thought, _Yet another sin commits its epitome. I should try and locate the princess to see if she still has the demon of Pride in her, though by what Aura described, it seems unlikely. _

She looked and saw her apprentice Xion waiting. "Come Xion-we still have some work to do." Raxua said.

Xion nodded. "Right Raxua!" she replied before following the immortal sorceress. **(12)**

**_-Vanity-_**

Nissa was walking home after the other two left. She wondered why she asked Aura to tell her why the Princess burned down her home, and then ended up retelling all that had happened along with Sora. Then, as she reached her new home, she finally realized why.

_Of course...we needed to tell ourselves everything that happened in order to get over the shock that it HAD happened. _she thought to herself. She looked at the silhouette of a man in her window, signaling it was Repliku.

Nissa smiled. "Well...I guess I could try and find someone to be with. Who knows what my future will bring?" she asked herself before she went inside.

_And that was the end of Larxene Lucifen d'Autriche, sinner of Pride/Vanity._

_...or was it?_

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! XD Ok, not really if you already know what happened. Now, let me explain a few things!**

**(1)- This scene was inspired by a scene in the video I suggested, where Meiko is being taken away by two guards as she's crying with rage. I thought it would fit nicely here.**

**(2)- This sentence actually is true. What I mean is in the song Daughter of White, Michaela/Kairi along with another person come from a village and came to the city to explore. I want you to guess who could play the other person in Daughter of White, because it's really obvious.**

**(3)- Another scene inspired by a scene in the video for Daughter of White! One of them has a blood stained letter in the corner, so I thought it would fit here as well.**

**(4)- This part of actually from me. Come on guys, I don't think ALL of the soldiers would agree to kill a bunch of people! Sure, they might do it cause they're scared of getting punished, but I think a few spared a few civilians, logically. But it's just a theory of mine.**

**(5)- Another scene inspired...scene! This one from the video for the classical Servant of Evil song! In one of the scenes we see KAITO/Sora holding Michaela close, even though she died by a well. Yeah...**

**(6)- Scene inspired, this one from a MMD (Miku Miku Dance) video for Daughter of White.**

**(7)- This scene...actually inspired from the book The Hunger Games. I won't spoil it for anyone who still hasn't read it, but when one of the characters dies, Katniss weaves flowers in their hair and puts flowers in their hands and around their body. I thought it was a really touching scene.**

**(8)- The Green Hunting was a term used in the manga to describe the night the nation of Green was attacked.**

**(9)- I should've mentioned this earlier, but oh well. I know in the song the age is 14, not 16-but come on! Larxene looks nothing close to 14! I decided to make it 16 instead to make it more...suitable.**

**(10)- Scene inspired by the video I suggested! The banners in one scene were burned. Thought it'd fit here.**

**(11)- This part is actually from a fanmade song known as Daughter of Vengeance. It uses Daughter of Evil's soundtrack but replaces the lyrics and it's sung by MEIKO, the one who was the red swordswoman that Aura also was. This part tells how MEIKO (or Germaine according to the manga) knew the princes and her servant switched places, but she still killed the servant since she wanted the Princess to feel the same pain she did. However, she then realized afterwards what she did was wrong, and she was just as bad as the Princess.**

**(12)- The sorceress is actually from the manga. You see, there's a sorceress known as Elluka Clockworker who is immortal. In the song Chrono Story, she is assigned to track down all the Seven Sins and their vessels. So as the years go by, she tries to get all the vessels. During the Story of Evil, she gets a apprentice named Gumilia, who was close friends with Michaela. Xion is Gumilia, obviously. **

**Ok, that was WAY more than a few things! But this song is popular, and there's so much info with it. That's why it's the longest chapter so far. **

**Aura: Seriously? How much?**

**Try around 5,406 words. **

**Sora: Holy Guacamole!**

**Kairi: That's a lot...**

**I know! *sighs* So anyway...next up I think will be Sloth! One of my favorite songs! See ya!**

**...**

**P.S. I decided to not do Servant of Evil since I knew this would already be freaking long. But, after I finish the series, would you like me to do the song as an extra chapter? Do tell me in the Reviews!**


End file.
